The document DE 10 2004 002 A1 discloses an electrical switch, in which a device for limiting the spreading of combustion products is formed by a plurality of arc guide plates, so that the angle brackets are at a distance from the movement path of the free ends of the moving contacts. This refinement has the aim in particular of limiting the spreading of combustion products even during the opening process of the switching contacts.